


From Hell They Rise

by xRYDERx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Cadmus Sucks, Clones, Male OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRYDERx/pseuds/xRYDERx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hell Cadmus has built there is no hope, no innocence. There is only sweat and blood and abomination. They are abominations themselves, that is why they know this must end. They must escape and destroy the cage they have lived in for the past five years. But is there anything worth fighting for on the other side? If they dwell in hell now will their destination be heaven? </p><p>Or something worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Hell They Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Beware. I did not edit.

The team is based on structure and mutual understanding of one another’s personalities and defects. They know what goes through the minds of those around them because they are different. Because they are unnatural. Their skill and potential to grow knows no bounds.

They are kept out of the public's eye. Away from the light, in the darkness of soil and surrounded by fear.

It is with carefully strategized preparation, refined for months, that the team of five is confident enough to set their plan in motion. It is a very simple plan, made even more so because of the secret weapon: _Goblin_.

As the leader of this band of genetic anomalies, Gnome is the first to act. He is the leader after all, and technically the oldest, so he feels responsible for the other four: his allies, his comrades, his brothers. He has more of the lead scientists trust for two reasons: 1. they have been in a carnal relationship and she is very sentimental and 2. She is, for all intents and purposes, his creator. He has seen into the depths of her mind and knows she would never suspect him of betrayal. How wrong she is.

Having free reign of the entire facility, this level, Gnome is able to enter her private chambers. His job is simple. They chat about the other genomorphs, Gnome informing her that they are not prepared for combat against those they have been created to rival. She believes him. Of course she believes him.

When her guard is let down, during gentle touches and tender kisses, Gnome slits her throat with the head of a broken arrow hidden in his sleeve. He is able to avoid the blood with skill. It is simple for an assassin.

_Phase one is complete. Elf. Dwarf. Move in._

_Affirmative._

Elf receives the telepathic message. Because he is mute everyone assumes he is a brainless pawn for their use. He allows them to think as much, it is far easier than trying to convey his messages through sign language seeing as no one would understand him. He has a voice though. It is only in his head, and only four other men, creations, brothers, have ever heard it, but it is unique and it is his. Perhaps it belongs to a Kryptonian originally and his clone, but it is his as well and he cherished it.

The Genomorph is called into the training room where majority of the scientists are, including Dwarf. Dwarf is standing in the back of the room, surrounded by a moat of water that he is focusing on moving with his mind. His eyes are glowing the signature Genomorph red.

Both clones’ eyes meet and they share a mental connection. Dwarf may be the most sadistic of Project SK but he is not completely unreasonable when faced with the idea of freedom. He will focus and cooperate. For the time being.

It takes them less than a minute to slaughter their subjugators. Blood is everywhere, including on their white uniforms. Dwarf retracts the tentacles on his back into his skin once again just as Elf’s arms, the arms and claws of a G-Elf, morph back into his human-like arms.

Dwarf smirks at their work and uses his elongated tongue to swipe a bit of blood off his dark cheek.

_Phase two complete. Sprite, move in._

_You got it, Dwarf._

Sprite’s feet carry him through the underground base faster than the speed of light. In a matter of seconds he is in the room that generates power into the entire 68 sub-leveled structure. The only way to free their final brother safely would be to cut the power first. Gnome is not as quick as Sprite but he would have taken out the room full of Cadmus soldiers guarding Goblin. But Goblin is their secret weapon so he has to make sure.

_Boss, you ready?_

_Of course I am. I’m a lot quicker than you are obviously._

_Oh shut it._

_Please, brothers. There is no time. The Goblin must be freed in order to ensure your safety._

Sprite flinched. He was not expecting to hear from Dubbilex but he has to work through it. Their freedom is at stake and he would not be holed up in the rotting pit of Cadmus, hidden in their shadow only to be obliterated for disobeying for much longer. He needed out, and he needed all of his brothers to do it.

The G-Sprite stood in the middle of the five large generators and kneeled onto the metal floor. His eyes began to glow red, his hair previously red was now white. With a smirk Sprite held his hand parallel to the panel on the floor. The four screws of each corner unscrewed themselves and bolted into the air. It levitated around the humanoid Genomorph and his smirk widened as the panel creaked while releasing so that he could get to the controls beneath the floor. Instead of working the switches and buttons like Goblin or even Elf would, Sprite placed his palm on the panel and began to suck the generators dry. His body hummed to life at the juice being stored in his body. The combination of thrills made his veins vibrate below the surface of his human skin.

It took twelve minutes for him to properly clean the system before darkness surrounded him and another thirty seconds before the backup generator kicked in. The room was lit with red from the backups weak power.

_Goblin has been retrieved. Rendezvous  at the checkpoint._

Sprite was the first there, as usual, in the room containing the Boom Tube. He’d passed at least sixteen specialists heading into the generator room and locked them in. It eased his mind when Gnome entered less than a minute later, Goblin held securely in his arms.

The redheads nodded at one another. Gnome set Goblin on the floor, using his knee as a pillow, and pulled his retractable bow from the quiver on his back.

 _Are we all clear on the remainer of the plan?_ Gnome asked. His voice was all authority and concentration.

 _Yes._ Elf answered.

 _From here we ride the BT to the fifteenth sublevel and dig our way out. We know! Can we just get on with it already!_ Came Dwarf’s hasty reply. The guy was nothing like his Atlantean counterpart, or so they'd heard from various minds and whispers. Sprite would know though, he’s seen them in action.

 _Get your ass to the BT room and maybe we can, douche bag._ Sprite was usually the first to fall into the pattern of banter with Dwarf but it wasn’t the time.

Not a moment later the other two Genomorphs entered. The door slid open with a hiss to reveal a hallway full of guards chasing the two powerhouses. A tentacle shot out of Dwarf’s back and broke open the control system for the door, ultimately preventing the entrance of anyone else until the power was back online. Too bad when Sprite locked the specialists in the generator room he stole the air from their lungs. Woops.

 _Now that we are here how the hell are we supposed to work the Boom Tube?_ Dwarf growls.

_Sprite._

_Correct, Elf. Sprite will power the Boom Tube for us._ Gnome reassures his two younger brothers. _Sprite?_

_On it boss man!_

Once again his skin is alive, this time his forehead begins to bulge, growing until a horn is protruding. A conductor. A release point. His scruffy hair glows white once more and he powers the room with the stored voltage within his body. The faux Father Box protests but is subdued.

Gnome rakes his hand through his hair and sighs. They all knew it was a possibility that it wouldn’t be possible but they still hoped. No, hope would be too strong a word. They had prepared for failure. At the very least their youngest brother, who Elf carefully lifted in both arms limply, would be spared from punishment because he was unconscious.

“Take us to the fifteenth sublevel,” Gnome commands with his true voice. Unlike Elf, Speech came easily to the rest.

A portal of gold opened below their feet and pulled them in.

 _Well that was a trip._ Sprite mumbled to his brothers. He shook his head, spent from using all of the generators juice. All he had left was his electrified core.

 _Indeed._ Elf nodded and adjusted the youngest brother as he stirred slightly in his sleep.

 _How much longer until he gets up, boss?_ Sprite asked. His Genomorphic features had wrestled back into his body but now his Sprite wings were breaking through his white suit. The halls were larger, tall enough for him to fly comfortably.

_Not sure. Let’s get through this so we can get out of here though. We have to find-_

The group heard footsteps from the corner of the room. No one had bothered to checked to make sure it was secured. Usually a bad idea but it was only Dubbilex awaiting their arrival.

_Calm yourselves, brothers. I will wake the sleeping Goblin._

Dubbilex approached the smallest Genomorph balanced in Elf’s arms and placed his long, slender fingers to the young Genomorph’s temples. His dark hair lay wet across his forhead, eyes closed. He looked like a child sleeping peacefully. The others knew better though. He was troubled and they could sense it. When the G-Goblin, cloned partially from Dubbilex, had accidentally unleashed a telekinetic wave, killing a group of scientists, he’d been exiled to a glass chamber full of sleep-inducing liquid. He had only been six days old at the time. Now, five years later, he still slept.

_Brother Goblin, wake. You are needed by your kin._

The older Genomorph’s large left horn was radiating a pink light. The right horn was gone, had been broken off to create Goblin, leaving behind a splintered stub.

It took a minute but the young Goblin’s eyes began to tense. He moaned into Elf’s shoulder and shuddered from the cold. His skin was drenched and the lingering frigid air from the now faulty a/c was no help.

 _Gob!_ Sprite cheered when the young boy’s blue eyes peeked from behind heavy lids and thick lashes.

_S-Sprite? Elf? Everyone? What is happening?_

_We’re busting out, little Goblin. Could use your assistance._ Gnome smiled at him. A genuine smile. Not a smirk, but an honest to Gob, earnest grin. They all felt a wave of relief at the waking of the Goblin.

_There is not much time, young Goblin. In order to help your brethren you must use your natural gift._

_No! I can not. Mother will punish me._ Goblin nestled as close to Elf as he could. His eyes were large, full of fear. Elf held him tighter, not enough to harm, to console him.

 _Mother is dead, Goblin. I killed her myself._ Gnome slowly walked toward him so as not to startle the boy. He took the small hand of the child into his much larger, calloused ones, and pressed the cold, shivering fingers to his own forehead. _Look, Goblin. With your mind’s eye look and see that I am not lying to you._

Searching the deep recesses of Gnome’s mind he found many disturbing scenes. Gnome looked upon his lifeless body daily, willing the spark of life to return to his youngest brother. He planned with the other three Humanmorphs. Project SK as they were so affectionately named. He slaughtered _Mother_ , hated her for bringing them into this world. This hell. And now they were escaping. They needed Goblin to escape.

_I-I-_

_It’s alright Goblin, take your time._ Gnome soothed the boy softly. He held Goblin’s trembling fingers in his warm hands and looked around the room. Everyone seemed alright. Except Dwarf. The temperamental Atlantean clone. _Something you want to say, Dwarf?_

_Yeah. I want to know why we didn’t ride the BT out of this dump. And why the hell did we bring captain comatose with us?_

_Goblin is our brother. We are responsible for him. We came to sublevel fifteen because Dubbilex is the only one who could have woken him. Besides, we need to get the rest of the Genos._

_No, Gnome. I’m responsible for me and me alone. I don’t care what happens to the rest of you as long as **I** get out of here._

_Dwarf-_

_Gnome!_

Gnome flinched and watched as Goblin’s eyes began to widen and glow. His small fingers caught Gnome’s suit and pulled tight.

_They’re coming! We have to leave. Please don’t let them take me again! I don’t want to go back! It was so dark and cold. So quiet. I can’t go back, please don’t make me!_

_Calm down, Goblin. You aren’t going back, I won’t let them take you. Not any of us._

_You promise?_

_I do. Now calm yourself. We need your telekinesis._

_Y-yes. I understand._

Goblin steeled himself and gestured for Elf to set his feet on the ground. Elf obeyed and steadied him when he faultered.

_Go. I will buy you time._

_Dubbilex, you can’t. All of us have to-_

_No, brother Gnome. The rest of us will remain here and allow you safe passage. You must hurry. I am afraid the others will not last long at this rate._

_Father…_ Goblin clutched the taller G-Goblin’s shirt. _Please. Come._

_I cannot, little Goblin. I would like to, but I must watch over the other Genomorphs here. It is impossible for us all to escape. There are too many of them. It must be you five. You are our greatest hope for living on the surface. Now leave. While you still can._

_Thank you, Dubbilex._

_You need not thank me, brother Gnome. Keep one another safe._

_We will._

_Good bye._ Goblin whimpered.

_Good luck to you all._

Dubbilex used his telekinesis to pierce a hole through the wall. Dirt began to slip in through the cracks.

_Cover your tracks, young ones._

Dubbilex nodded his farewell and opened the door with his mental abilities, pushing back the soldiers trying to fight their way in. Many Genomorphs fought them in the hallway and Dubbilex joined them, forcing the door closed once more.

 _Alright little Rob-Gob, get to it._ Dwarf barked at the much smaller boy. Goblin flinched at the name.

 _We will all be helping, Dwarf._ Gnome snarled.

_Whatever._

Their changes were quick.

Like the Genomorph of his namesake, Gnome’s eyes slanted and became red glaring sclera completely. Two small horns peeked out of his short, messy red hair. From his hairline a black pattern appeared, almost meeting at the bridge of his nose. He grew claws from his finger, small almost useless claws.

Elf’s ears grew long, his lobes extending into a sharp point. Fangs protruded from his bottom jaw. His eyes were slightly smaller and were colored the same red. His arms grew noticeably until they were three times their regular size with large claws and spiked elbows. Behind him Elf’s newly grown tail snapped at the ground.

Dwarf had the least amount of facial reconfiguration. His ears sharpened, barely, and his eyes were completely red. No pupil, iris or sclera. His biggest change was the tentacles slipping from his spine. Some were curved while the rest had large crab-like pincers at the ends.

Sprite’s transparent wings flapped once and folded against his back. A single horn erupted from the center of his forehead. Each finger curved like the legs of a G-Sprite, into dangerous claws. Like before his hair became luminescent and his eyes the same crimson.

Goblin’s change was slow. Two horns, identical to Dubbilex’s but slightly smaller, grew from his temple. His blue eyes darkened to the same shade of red as the others and slanted inward. Both his ears lengthened and pointed. Black marks like Gnome’s wrapped around his horns and replaced his eyebrows.

The changes were necessary. In their halved forms they were stronger both physically and mentally.

Now, focused on the task at hand but still weary, Goblin focused his mind on the metal and dirt. The flow of brown specks halted. Goblin took in a measured breath. He had to focus and ignore the sounds of his dying brothers just outside that door. Had to get the brothers behind him to safety. _Safe_. He tuned in on that. How warm their auras were, how secure they made him feel.

The hole began to peel back until it opened the wall completely.

 _Nice going Rob-Gob._ Dwarf clapped his shoulder and grinned.

 _Do not call me that._ Goblin said softly but firmly. Like the others he did not like to be compared to his human counterpart. _I am Goblin._

_Yeah whatever._

_Enough._ Gnome snapped at the G-Dwarf. _Dig._

With Goblin’s telekinesis, Dwarf’s tentacles and everyone’s clawed fingers, the five Project Sidekick clones burrowed through the red dirt. Goblin made sure to close the wall back up and place the excavated dirt behind them so they wouldn’t be followed. It took hours. They didn’t know up from down or right from left anymore. Each considered taking a break but discarded the idea at once. What they were digging for was no mere fossil or worthless gem. Their treasure was far greater, far superior to anything found within the ground. It could not be found below the surface but above in the great vast, limitless planes of earth.

They did not speak, did not think, only tunneled for however long it was. With fingers stained red and eyes dulled from the dark the team almost gave up. But their ears picked up the sound of thumps. Feet. They could sense life, animal life, and it felt so much warmer than the damp ultisols.

Elf broke through first, his hands balled into fists and penetrating the ground, gasping for the air he’d been denied. The others followed suit, allowing their lungs to take in the fresh air.

Goblin’s eyes shut tight to the sight of the sun. He turned away from the brightness for a moment and fluttered his eyes open slowly under his arm. All traces of Genomorph retracted into his skin.

_Is that-?_

_It’s the sun!_

_Where are we?_

_Who cares?_

_We’re free!_

_I ‘m filthy._

_So warm._

Everyone’s voices melded as one beneath the light of the sun. It didn’t matter. Before them lay freedom. It startled everyone when Elf fully emerged from the ground and surveyed their surroundings looking completely human. He opened his mind to the others while watching a pair of birds fly closer to him and landed in his outstretched palms.

_Is this… Heaven?_

The group studied one another, lips quirking up and allowing inevitable laughter to fall from their mouths. Elf looked at them in confusion.

 _There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,_  Gnome stood and patted his brother’s shoulder,  _Than are dreamt of in your philosophy._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I've had for a long time. I know Robin took care of the DNA stolen from Desmond but maybe some had been salvageable and mixed with Genomorph DNA. Could have happened. Don't know if I'll do anything with these guys.


End file.
